


The Last One In My Life

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Castiels Deal, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Desire, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Emotional Hurt, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, I Missed You, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Songfic, castiel - Freeform, published without a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Cas doesn't answer to Dean and Dean panics.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Last One In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Since everywhere people talking about the end of Castiel (yes, Misha too), I had an idea.
> 
> I didn't watch these videos because I don't wanna know yet, I'll see it on the show when it airs.  
> But... I had an idea for a new story. Yes, it will be a songfiction (I really like this type of stories) and yes, it will be a sad one.  
> No one actually dies in my story but someone will probably not long after. So... This was my warning!

* * *

Dean and Sam came home from a hunt. They were gone nearly a whole week. They decided to go alone. Since Cas told them about his deal with the Empty, they said that he better stays home.  
Cas couldn't understand it at first but after a whole day with a lot of thinking he got it. Dean couldn't look at him anymore, so he thought.

Dean wasn't angry, to be honest he was relieved Cas had told them his secret. But Dean was more than disappointed that Cas hadn't told it earlier. Now they didn't have enough time left to figure out a plan that could save Cas.  
The deal says that Cas would be taken when he is truly happy. But Dean had a bad feeling about that. Since when had something actually worked out for them.

Dean would never admit it. Neither to Sam nor to Cas but he was heartbroken. He felt betrayed but most of all sad. He felt like he was about to be robbed of something he wasn't allowed to have. Time and a life with his best friend, his angel Castiel.

So, when they arrived at the bunker and Cas didn't answer to the brothers' calls, it wasn't a surprise that Dean panicked and stormed off. He needed to find the angel and prayed to whoever was listening that he wasn't too late. Sam yelled something about 'everything will be fine' and that he's sure 'nothing bad happened while they were gone'. If Dean wasn't so freaked out he would have punched his brother.

He searched for Cas in the library, the kitchen but couldn't find him.  
"No,no,no!", he thought and ran to Cas room. But his friend wasn't there either. Now his thoughts were expolding. Where could he be...

Dean ran to his own room, pushed the door open and stopped in the frame.  
There was Cas.. In his bed.. And it looked like he was sleeping. Dean closed the door and moved forward. He could see that Cas was crying. Silent tears were running down his face. Dean would've never imagined that he could even feel more heartbroken than he already did.

On the way to his bed he put down his duffle bag. Then he sat down on the matress. Cas hadn't heard him approching so he opened his eyes a little startled.  
Dean was shocked. Cas normally sparkling eyes looked tired and showed no sign of hope.

"Hey, buddy", Dean whispered. Cas closed his eyes again. Dean sighed and was about to leave but Cas grapped his arm.  
"Don't go!" Cas softly pleaded. "Can you hold me, Dean?"  
Dean hesitated but then laid down beside Cas. Now Cas sighed and moved closer. He put an arm around Dean's middle and his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean stiffened but didn't move. When Cas didn't do nothing further, he relaxed and turned so he now was facing Cas.

The angel had stopped crying but his face seemed restless. Dean strocked his cheek. Slowly. And Cas leaned into the touch. They hadn't done this for a while now. Stolen kisses, desperate touches and secret make out sessions, oblivious to the world outside of their own, were a quiet routine for them. But since the big reveal nothing had happened between them. The last time was months ago.

Dean carefully pulled out the headphones out of Cas‘ ears. He also took the phone and put it on his nightstand. Cas didn't made a sound. He only moved closer to Dean than he already had.  
"I'm sorry!", he mumbled. The next thing that happened was Cas turning out the light with a little wave of his hand. The room was black now and nothing was heard except for their breathing. But if someone would come in now there would be a long build tension in the air.

Cas moved a bit and Dean shivered when he felt Cas' lips on his ear.  
"Dean, please?!" Cas begged quietly.  
"Cas, it wouldn't change anything." Dean answered as quietly as Cas.  
"I know but please-" Cas sobbed. Dean laid still but then, after a few seconds that felt like minutes, Cas could hear a mumbled 'okay'. Cas murmered a soft 'thank you' before he crashed their lips together. Their hands moved over each other. They both groaned at the contact, as touch starved as they were. So when Dean rolled on top of Cas and Cas pulled him down, holding him firmly, the kisses and touches grew heated fast.

***********

After Cas fell asleep, cuddled up to Dean, Dean took the phone and the headphones from the nightstand. Ever since he saw Cas crying with music in his ears he wanted to know the song which left Cas this upset. He pressed play and listened...

**_Sing me a song, the last one in my life_ **  
**_My time has come, life has been too short_ **  
**_Stay in my dream, so I can take you with me_ **  
**_Sing me a song, that I'll never forget_ **

**_See these hands of mine, see how they're trembling_ **  
**_But power has gone and right here at the end_ **  
**_I used to be wild, I was one of the living_ **  
**_See the other side, closing in on me_ **

**_Sing me a song, the last one in my life_ **  
**_My time has come, life has been too short_ **  
**_Stay in my dream, so I can take you with me_ **  
**_Sing me a song, that I'll never forget_ **

**_Remember the day, the wind and the sunshine_ **  
**_The highway of love, running fast as hell_ **  
**_And into the dark, at 90 miles an hour_ **  
**_A flash in the night, was the last thing I could see_ **

**_Sing me a song, the last one in my life_ **  
**_My time has come, life has been too short_ **  
**_Stay in my dream, so I can take you with me_ **  
**_Sing me a song, that I'll never forget_ **

**_Sing me a song, the last one in my life_ **  
**_My time has come, life has been too short_ **  
**_Stay in my dream, so I can take you with me_ **  
**_Sing me a song, that I'll never forget_ **

**_So... long, see you some other time_ **  
**_So... long, see you on the other side_ **  
**_So... long, see you some other time_ **  
**_So... long, see you on the other side_ **

Dean must have made a sound because Cas woke up, turned on the light on the nightstand and looked at Dean. He saw that Dean was listening to music. Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek and wiped away the tears.  
"Dean, please don't cry. I never really belonged to you, you're too good for me. I love you, you know that but my time has come. I'm sorry for the pain and the tears I caused you but I promise you'll forget me by and by. You'll live on, laugh again and meet someone new. Someone worthy of your companionship, your warmth, your love."  
"What are you saying?! Did you hear yourself?" Dean said a lot louder than before. "How could you think something like that? You're worthy so much, you mean everything to me. You're my best friend, my lover - you're my other half. Don't you ever again think so less of you!" Dean sobbed.  
"I'm sorry, Dean! What can I do?"  
"You can't do nothing, that's the problem. I wish you could turn back time and we could start over again. And don't waste so much time in the beginning. I feel like I just started to get to know you and now you'll leave me. It isn't fair! And tell me man.. How can I love someone new when you're the first and the last one in my life?!"

Cas hadn't an answer to that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is 'Sing Me A Song' by Return.  
> I knew this song for a while now but a few weeks ago I heard it on my way back home from work. I actually started crying in public because only then I understood the lyrics and of course I had to think about Dean & Cas (and some personal stuff)..
> 
> So please, if you liked the story, please let me know. Your feedback would mean so much to me :)


End file.
